


Yuri Strikes a Bargain

by Lady_Lambdadelta



Series: Definitely Gay [2]
Category: Angel Beats!
Genre: Adulterous Blackmailing, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And then there were boobs, Blowjobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, I'm not sorry, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Otonashi Really Likes Skirts??, The Gay is Off the Charts!!!, They're all whores, Things get pretty steamy idgaf, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yuri Being a Bitch, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lambdadelta/pseuds/Lady_Lambdadelta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“See, Otonashi and I decided to work up a deal which helps everyone.” She paused.<br/>“He gets a dominatrix, you get a boyfriend, and I get some action. Everything… fits… together.”<br/>In which Yuri continues to be a bitch, and basically everyone is a whore. Homoerotic love triangles 5ever.<br/>Sequel to "Are You Sure You Aren't Gay?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yuri Strikes a Bargain

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, my lovelies! I know it's been so terribly long since I've provided you all with the usual dime-store smut, so I figured it was high time to write a sequel! For those of you who didn't read the first one, "Are You Sure you Aren't Gay?" I highly recommend reading it before you read this one, as it will make this story far more comprehensible (well, as far as improbable sexual exploits go, anyway). Still, for fans old and new, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> With Certainty,  
> ~Lambda

Yuri Strikes a Bargain

or _It's Still Really Fucking Gay... Even if it's in a Three-way_

 

Yurippe peered down from the rafters at the sight of it: the chaos—the hot, heart-throbbing chaos that was a testament to the undying power of homoeroticism. The girls in the crowd were passing out from blood loss, while most of the boys looked on in a horrified, yet aroused, fascination. Girls’ Dead Monster didn’t hold a candle to this distraction with the power it exuded over the pent-up high-schoolers. It was by far the greatest operation Yuri had ever pulled off, and to that end she sneered wickedly.

“Those idiots are even more useful than I thought!” she said over her walkie. “Who knew that a little oil and a few toys could go such a long way? Am I right, Yusa?” she asked with a snicker.

Yusa, in spite of Yuri’s playful tone, remained stoic. “You’re as cruel and callous as ever, Yuri. You really are like a villain…”

Yuri narrowed her eyes at the implication, turning her head towards the sound-booth in the back. “Hey, I _helped_ those morons get together. This is the least they could do for me. I mean…” her eyes twinkled at the developing chaos below. “Just look at the madness! Look at the disarray! This is _ten times_ more effective than ‘Operation Tornado!’ Just imagine how many meal tickets we’ll get form this, Yusa.”

She placed her hands triumphantly upon her hips. “Don’t be so stifling when in the face of change! Mankind must adapt in order to survive! That is our Dogma, and this erotic display is our evolution!!” she continued on her tirade over the communicator, while Yusa continued to scorn Yuri’s actions.

“Why are you so profound when you’re talking about relations, Yuri? You aren’t usually so… philosophical when it comes to these things.”

“What can I say, Yusa?” She said with a grin. “These things can really change a girl.” Yuri looked onto the projector once more, and the sight was indeed a familiar one. Adorned in oil and latent homosexuality were the boys, Otonashi and Hinata, and their erotic, uncensored display from Operation Heatwave. She grinned again and wiped the blood from her nose.

Yusa continued. “You’re showing amateur gay porn to a group of high-schoolers… in an attempt to steal from them and encourage further deviance… And then there’s that favor you called in earlier—”

Yuri blushed at that remark. “And what do you mean by _favor_!” she inquired angrily.

“I’m your reconnaissance agent, Yuri. I see everything that happens in this school. Still, I never imagined that you were into boys and their… _linguistic skills_.” She deadpanned.

 “That’s enough out of you! I can finish things up here myself!” She threw down the walkie in belligerence, the device cracking harshly against the tiled floor. “Damn it. I do one thing for myself and it blows up in my face. She better not tell anyone…” Turning away from the projector, she grinned. “Still, I think that it was pretty worth it.”

REPLAY: 4 HOURS PREVIOUS.

Otonashi walked down the pristine white halls of the afterlife [ _again_ ], his heart at ease and his mind in a peaceful state of bliss. Of course, Yuri had warned him about being too happy here. Her arms crossed as she leaned against her desk, she had given him a stern warning about the consequences of falling in love in their own purgatory.

But he didn’t care. He _couldn’t_ care… not when it was about Hinata, the man who had made this unfamiliar world so bearable. Otonashi knew in his heart that he wouldn’t get obliterated, so long as he was thinking of _him_ , of the one who tied him so firmly to this uncertain world. Still, as she took responsibility for their romantic interest in each other, Yuri ultimately accepted the risk that came along with it— the first onset of intimacy ever in the Battlefront. With Yuri’s cautionary approval, Otonashi was able to embrace a side of himself that he had never been sure about. His footsteps continued to resound through the empty halls until he finally came upon a blue-haired man, sitting alone in the cafeteria. Otonashi grinned to himself.

“Fancy meeting you here,” he said, his voice laced with playful sarcasm. The other boy jumped slightly in surprise, turning around to face him. “Yuzuru!” He jumped up and embraced him.

Otonashi held up his hands as he was pulled into a tight hug. “Hey, now,” he quipped, “this is supposed to be a date, remember?” he grinned.

Hinata blushed. “Y-yeah, you’re right.” He sat down, dejected but not at all ready to retreat.

“So, Hideki… I guess this is our first real date, huh?” Otonashi mused as he sat down across from him. “Seems like forever since our… encounter.” He grinned, prompting Hinata to tighten his legs just a bit closer together. Otonashi couldn’t help but take notice.

Hinata averted his eyes, the moment suddenly more intense than he could deal with. “Y-yeah, it sure does feel that way… Still,” his eyes moved to Otonashi’s hands. “I’m really glad that we could go out and do something like this. With Yuri breathing down our necks, and all.” He laughed nervously, his eyes finally making their way back to Otonashi’s visage.

“No kidding.” Otonashi began.  “I had to beg her to let this whole thing happen in the first place.” He paused, looking out at the empty tables of the cafeteria. “I didn’t realize that a little peace and quiet was so hard to come by…”

Hinata’s mouth opened just a fraction wider. “You really tried that hard, Yuzuru?” Hinata asked, curious and a little touched.

Otonashi looked at him, puzzled, as though the answer were the most obvious thing. “Of course I did. Why wouldn’t I? I just… wanted everything to work out, is all.” He said with a light blush upon his face, his voice fading out with the last remark. 

Hinata smiled brightly at that. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. I want everything to work out too, Yuzuru… Because- I love you. You know that.”

Otonashi returned the smile. “Yeah, I love you, too.”

Hinata had to look away with the honest smile the other man gave him. “S-so… you wanna go… get some food?”

Otonashi perked up. “Yeah, man.”

The two stood from their table and traversed to the food counter, their fingers interlocking. The pair split a bowl of Mabo Tofu, naturally, as Otonashi always enjoyed that hint of ginger, be it in his mouth or... other places.  

They talked for what felt like hours, the nervousness fading from their voices. The both of them knew it— that through everything, they were still the best of friends. Their relationship didn’t change that. Rather, it seemed to enhance the animation in their voices, the sparks in their eyes— the gentle glide of palms that never seemed to grow old.   

Neither of them wanted this bliss to end.

The thought of having this world to themselves, with God or whoever leaving them be, the idea of heaven seemed to softly fade from their minds. It was a place that the both of them knew they had already found in each other. An eternity with the one they loved, come calamity, come oblivion or worse… it was perfect so long as they could spend it together. Otonashi smiled as Hinata took the last spoonful of tofu. He almost didn’t want to speak.

“Hey, Hideki…” He started, carefully. Hinata’s eyes rose from the emptied bowl to Otonashi’s eyes.  

The man continued “Yuri… wanted us to meet her in the student counsel room.” Otonashi’s eyes moved to the red-stained bowl. Hinata put down his spoon. It wasn’t that he was confused—it seemed like a standard order for any member of the battlefront. But it was the way Otonashi said it, with the uncertain look he had in his eyes that made Hinata worry.

“Right now?”

“Yeah. She said to come when we were finished with our date.” Otonashi stood, begrudgingly, as he grabbed the empty bowl and placed it on the dish counter. Hinata really didn’t want to get up so soon, but with the way Otonashi was speaking, and with the girl in question dubious with her commands as ever, Hinata decided to go along with it.

“D-do you… know what her orders are?”

“Sort of.” Otonashi remarked, not a shred of emotion on his face.

“Sort of?”

Otonashi turned towards the hall, a slight grin escaping him. You see, Hideki…”

**Yuri has a proposal for us.**

Otonashi took Hinata’s hand, grazing it softly with his fingers. It was the same sort of lust that had compelled them before.

“Okay…” Hinata said, breathless at Otonashi’s gesture. With that lingering feeling of things to come, Hinata followed his lover through those familiar halls in their unfamiliar world, and as his heart pounded in his chest, they approached the counsel room. Without knocking, Otonashi opened the door and the pair entered.

Yuri’s back was turned as she stood and gazed at the sight of students running through the track outside. Following protocol, the boys took their seats in front of her desk, not unlike they were about to get detention.

They waited for only a moment in the stillness of her silence before Yuri acknowledged them.

“So,” she began, her authority leaking into her tone. “You decided to show up after all.”

“That’s right.” Otonashi replied.

“I knew you would.” A smug remark. “We have our bargain.”

Hinata sat straight at that. “A… A bargain?” Otonashi stood from his chair, not wanting to face the other man. “What is she talking about, Yuzuru?”

Without honoring Hinata with any sort of response, Otonashi, after holding his hand to it for a moment, slowly loosened his tie.

“Yuzuru? What’s going on?” His alarm only grew more severe as Otonashi refused to answer. 

As Yuri peered on, arms crossed and a blank expression across her face, Otonashi slowly started to unbutton his shirt. The look he wore was one of degradation.  Hinata looked on, trying to figure out what exactly was happening in front of him. He took in the callous smirk that spread across Yuri’s face, and started putting pieces together. 

“Otonashi… what kind of proposal are we t-talking about here?” He asked in a startled, soft tone. Otonashi’s eyes never met his, and he popped the last button of his dress-shirt, a peek of his boxers visible to all of them at where the sides parted to reveal his chest.  Hinata could barely repress the moan that formed in his throat at seeing Otonashi’s skin like this again.

“You didn’t-”

Yuri grinned.

Hinata’s eyes trembled at the revelation. “ **You** **mean** …!”

Otonashi’s tone was one of absolute zero, that coolness never fading as he continued to shed his clothes. “Remember that session we had together, Hideki? Where we made love for the first time? It seems that we had an… unexpected observer.”

“What!” Hinata sprung from his chair, caught from a panic at the prospect of being watched. “An _observer_? Who the hell was it?!”

Otonashi spared only a sideways glance to his partner, that austere expression consuming him. “Who? Hardly. It was…a certain video camera.” He looked at Yuri with a sly grin. “To think she’d stoop to recording us like that.” He scoffed at her. “Dirty bitch-”

At that remark, with barely the chance to finish his sentence, a firm slap resounded through the counsel room, accompanied by a loud and wild moan.

Yuri sneered. “What was that, you dirty whore?” She grabbed at Otonashi’s collar.

Otonashi smirked, just a hint of blood across his lip. “I called you a dirty fucking _bitch_ , that’s what-” another slap. Otonashi’s moan was louder this time, and Hinata was doing everything he could to hide his emerging _interest_. She let go of the collar that hung loosely around his neck, an amused chuckle rising from her throat.

“You wanna know a secret, Hinata?” Yuri asked as she let Otonashi drop to his knees. She eyed the man as his blue eyes were offset by the red which emerged from his cheeks. Her grin only widened.  “Otonashi here’s a dirty little whore.”

“Wh-” Hinata could barely process anything. “What?” It was so fucking hard for him to breathe at the turn the pair took together—the subservience, the insults, the sudden exhibitionism and degradation that was taking place. It was impossible to hide his member from her sights.

She laughed again. “See, he’s got a thing for domination. He was afraid that you might not be into it, but I convinced him otherwise.”

“O-otherwise?”

Yuri eyed him warily, startled. “Wow. So you really _didn’t_ know. I guess Otonashi here isn’t a _complete_ fucking liar.” Otonashi’s breath escaped him in pants as his emerging member was also impressively visible. “I didn’t think you’d be able to hide this so well. With how much of a whore you are, and all.”

Hinata was floored. “W-where did all of this come from? You don’t call him a whore… you don’t… do this!” He said with exasperation, motioning with his arm Otonashi’s panting form on the floor.

She smiled with that tinge of lust in her eyes. “We all have desires, Hinata.”

“W-what?”

“Alive or not, it’s what makes us human. Basic instincts of love, sex, of _want_.” She encircled Otonashi’s face in her hands, gently and with a certain desperation that wasn’t lost on Hinata.  “And in this world, we have to adapt. I figured out what he liked, and now I’m delivering.” Otonashi’s eyes were caught between lifeless and yearning for more, beaten down yet undefeated. His lips, swollen with a touch of red, were open and in need of her touch. Yuri set her own lips so close to his, tempted to give into his lust. Still, she pulled away, his cheeks trying in vain to follow her fleeting hands as he closed his eyes with need.

“Y-Yuri…I-” She let him go, his voice lost in the valley of lust. She smiled at Hinata.

“See, Otonashi and I decided to work up a deal which helps everyone.” She paused.

“He gets a dominatrix, you get a boyfriend, and I get some action. Everything… fits… together.” She said with a smirk as she placed her hands upon Otonashi’s bare chest, the muscles moving only just under her sharp touch.

 “If you think about it, he’s doing it for you, Hinata. While he certainly enjoys our little deal, no one likes it more than I do. Because today’s special.” She whispered as she placed her lips in the crook of Otonashi’s neck, a hair’s breadth away from kissing it. “Because I’ve got room for two.” Otonashi leaned back with a soft moan, his chest puffed out and his elbows propped up on the floor.

“ _More_ …” His head was back as his breathing grew more ragged. Almost like a dog in heat, Otonashi looked at his male lover with lust-filled eyes and a cold, longing gaze. “Hideki… I need you.”

Yuri stood as she crossed her arms again. “You heard the man.” Her eyes grew darker as she stared on, waiting for Hinata to act. In spite of her tone, Hinata was unable to move at the sight of it all.

“I-I… oh, God…” Otonashi couldn’t help himself as he started rubbing at his chest, his collarbone… his nipples, soft and brown, sensitive to the touch and perked for someone’s touch. He moaned again.

Yuri chuckled, looking down on him as she sat cross-legged on her desk. The sight was something akin to a woman watching over her dog, and it was definitely working for Hinata.

“Usually, I’d punish you for touching my property-” she paused, looking at Hinata. “- _our_ property, but seeing as how helpless you are when you’re like this, I’ll let you keep on going. Play as long as you need to. Unless of course, _Hinata_ has something to say about it?”

Otonashi moaned again as he spoke.  “Hideki…” he started. Yuri leaned in to hear him. “Call him Hideki, he… really gets off on it.” Otonashi spread his legs just further apart as he humped at the air. “I-I need something, anything, just-” Yuri leapt softly from the table.

She crawled onto his lap, grabbing harshly at his cheeks as she finally kissed him. Tongues dancing and hearts furiously beating, Otonashi humped again with the girl in his lap. She moved up and down like a carousel animal as he languidly thrust his hips again and again.   Again and again. Again and Again.

Hinata gulped.

Otonashi looked into her eyes and Hinata instantly noticed the arousal in his uniform slacks. It seemed _bigger_ somehow.

“Yuri…” Otonashi moaned as he buried his head in the crook of her neck. “I don’t care how you do it but get that bastard over here.” He ordered breathlessly, desperately, not a pause in his voice to be found. He closed his eyes at the intensity of their contact, Yuri slipping the shirt off of his shoulders, kissing his neck and returning his thrusts. Her head emerged from his neck as she looked at Hinata, who was completely at a loss for what to do.

She smiled. “Don’t you see how much he needs you? Look how desperate he is. Just begging for it.” She kissed him again.

Hesitantly, Hinata finally stood and walked over to the red-faced pair. As though he were a virgin again, his hands trembled with uncertainly. His eyes made their way down Otonashi’s body. He was still propped on his elbows, reddened shoulders pointed towards Hinata almost as an invitation. Otonashi’s head was buried in the crook of her neck as he continued his soft, desperate thrusts. Yuri took those wavering hands in her own and placed them gently onto Otonashi’s chest, the buds underneath his palms erect and begging for contact. With Otonashi’s emerging moan, Hinata moved his hands gently down Otonashi’s chest as the other boy thrust up into the touch.

“More…”

Yuri sat up to give Hinata more room, inviting him to give Otonashi a kiss. Hinata caught the hint, and with a gentle catch of Otonashi’s chin, they kissed. In spite of the angle, the kiss was graceful and overflowing with passion. Returning it completely, Otonashi continued to thrust as Hinata swallowed his moans.

Otonashi reluctantly released his trembling lips. “Please, Hideki… I need you.”

Yuri scooted off of him and sat on the floor. She crawled over to Hinata, and without another word, placed a deep kiss on his lips. Otonashi looked on, and palmed his own erection. Hinata could only moan. She finally released him as she smiled, Hinata panting for breath. “I think it’s time we help our Otonashi, don’t you think, Hideki?” As Otonashi had prophesized, Hinata grew another shade darker at Yuri’s use of his first name. “Play with his nipples. He’s one of _those_ guys.”  Yuri ordered as she placed her mouth on his erection, confined to the loose prison of his tan slacks.

She mouthed it gently, skillfully through the thin fabric, humming every so often to keep him moaning. His hands trembled as he made uncertain fists to combat the mounting pleasure of her ministrations. He released a sound from his throat, his mouth caught in a thin line.

“Do you like that, Yuzuru? W-what she’s doing to you?” Hinata asked. Otonashi’s eyes were half-lidded in pleasure as he lazily looked up at the other man. “Y-yeah. It feels good. Wanna…” he was cut off with his own moan. “Wanna give it a try?” he smirked at Hinata as he thrust into Yuri’s mouth, trapped in his own clothes. She quickly removed herself and motioned for Hinata to come forward.

“I got him warmed up for you, Hideki. Ready?” She asked.

Hinata hesitantly traded places with Yuri, his hands stopping just above the button of Otonashi’s pants. After a moment, he worked up the nerve and made to unbutton them. The moan that surfaced from Otonashi was well worth it as he lightly thrust into Hinata’s delicate touches. Yuri held his shoulders from behind as she nibbled gently on his neck, smiling to herself at how well this was working out. As Otonashi’s hips were in the air again, Hinata slid his uniform slacks down his thighs. The shoes came off easily with how desperate Otonashi was. Hinata had to resist the urge to kiss his foot at how his toes curled in want. Hinata gulped again at the erection that was trapped against his boxer-briefs.

He really enjoyed this change in underwear, much to his own surprise. Still, he knew that he shouldn’t be nervous… it wasn’t his first time doing something like this, but it was just the way Otonashi’s chest heaved against him, how his eyes were alight with the desire to explore his body, it was the way that Yuri smirked against his neck that made everything so… different.

It was really turning him on.

Gently, Hinata cupped Otonashi’s member through his briefs, eliciting a sharp moan from his boyfriend. It was sharp as though he were it pain, the electricity of his touches far outlasting those of lightning. His desperation was giving Hinata an edge.

Smiling, he worked his boyfriend as Yuri rubbed at his soft buds, his shoulders rolling at the way they tested his limits.

“I’m glad I’m not the only tease around, Hideki.” She moaned as Otonashi tried to move his hand towards her breast. “You’re doing better than I thought you would.”

On any other day, in any other room, Hinata would probably be annoyed at her remark, but it was more of a compliment than anything else. It was a soft congratulations that said “I’m here.” It was a gentle way of telling him to keep it up. And of course, to keep _it_ up.

And Hinata always was a man who met his expectations.

Hinata released him as he placed himself on top of Otonashi, Hinata’s ass right over his boyfriend’s member. Slowly, he allowed himself to fall, holding onto his lover as Otonashi’s hips thrust into the crest of his ass.

“Oh God-” Otonashi said with a hiss. “I can’t take it anymore… Please… I need more…” 

 “Don’t worry, Yuzuru. We’ll take good care of you.” She remarked with a scheming sort of grin. She leaned down, her breasts so close to his face, his breath dusting against her sensitive neck.

“Mmm” she moaned with her mouth closed. “We might need to gain some ground. Hideki… Take them off.”

With satisfaction, Hinata made his way off of his boyfriend to his knees again, firmly cupping Otonashi’s ass, a plea for him to raise his hips.

“Thank you, love.” He said as he complied, Hinata lowly revealing Otonashi’s naked form. “Now do it.” Otonashi commanded. Taking a breath, Hinata found his way towards his goal, Otonashi set adrift in the sea of pleasure.

“Fucking _finally_.”

“He didn’t _have_ to give you head.” Yuri quipped. Otonashi eyed her curiously.

“Ah,” he said almost to himself as Hinata continued. “All of this time we’ve been playing and you haven’t gotten any yet, have you, Yuri? Maybe we should… speed things along, ey?” He asked eagerly and with a soft chuckle as he made to remove her shirt.

“So soon?” she asked, holding back a moan.

“Not soon enough,” he replied. His fingers slowly undid her tie as he kissed her. His hand made its way underneath her shirt as he released another moan. His warm fingers caressed her in a way that made shivers dance across her skin. She needed more and everyone knew it. He pushed away the layers of her uniform top as her bra was finally visible.

“White really suits you.” He said with a chuckle. Catching him off-guard, Hinata moaned around his member, making him thrust into his mouth with the hope that his boyfriend wouldn’t choke. Nuzzling his face into Yuri’s bosom, he kissed the underside of her bra as his wandering hands searched for her bra strap.

His hands were soft and warm and it was driving her crazy.

“ _Fuck_ ,” she whispered under her breath. “Hideki, how’s it coming?”

“Not yet,” he said as he kissed Otonashi’s reddened member. Holding it in his palm, his warm breath danced across it, making Otonashi’s toes curl with how close he was getting. His legs trembled and closed at how much he wanted to come, but it was definitely too soon.

“Mmm… _Hideki_. Hideki, you—need to stop.” He said with all of the reluctance in the world. “I’m not gonna make it if you keep working me like that.”

With a hint of surprise in his eyes, Hinata allowed his mouth to leave Otonashi’s flesh, leaving them both breathless.

With a soft and unsteady chuckle, Otonashi spoke. “You’re really good with that mouth, Hideki…” he paused as he tried to cool down.  “I wanna… I wanna kiss you.”

Catching his breath, Hinata responded to his lover’s call, crawling up Otonashi’s form as he pressed his still-clothed member to Otonashi’s. With a loving gaze in his eyes, Hinata held his boyfriend as they kissed, their lips and legs entangled all the same. Otonashi’s eyes widened for a fraction of a second and he released Hinata.

“Why are you still wearing clothes?” He asked, almost concerned. “They need to come off. _Now_.” Otonashi scolded as he loosened Hinata’s tie, kissing his neck as he made short work of the blazer. The buttons came easily undone as Otonashi rolled his shirt off of his shoulders. Otonashi took that sight in again as he mouthed at his boyfriend’s ear.

“You’re gorgeous.” He sighed as his hands moved to his pecs, the lean muscle trembling under his heated touch. Hinata moaned softly at Otonashi’s handiwork.

“I knew you’d like that.” He snickered. “You’ll probably like this a little more, though.” He said as he thrust into Hinata’s ass again, both of them moaning at the still unsatisfying friction. “Fuck,” Hinata said under his breath. Otonashi couldn’t control himself any longer. With a sudden dominance, Otonashi bit into Hinata’s shoulder, a sharp cry coming from his mouth at the pain and raw passion that came from his actions.

“Ah! _Fuck_ , Otonashi!” Hinata’s hands found his back as he gripped him tightly with no inclination to let go. Otonashi thrust up again and again as he moaned into Hinata’s shoulder. Yuri could only watch as they were consumed by each other’s passion, though she was by no means unentertained. Finally, Otonashi released Hinata’s shoulder from his mouth, a touch of blood on his lips.

“Fuck, I wanna do it. Right now. Take off your pants.” His trembling fingers worked off the belt, finding trouble and cursing whoever invented the damned thing that kept him away from climax.

“Y-Yuri, help. I’m too pent up, I can’t-” his hands made fists as he couldn’t manage to get the belt off of his lover. “Fuck! _Please_ ,” he cried out.

Yuri snickered as she bent over him to lend her hands. They removed the belt with ease, looking Hinata in the eyes to affirm his desire to keep going. Without hesitation, she eyed his chest as she made to undo the button of his pants. Otonashi couldn’t help it as he nibbled on her neck, humping Hinata as he was desperate to enter _someone_. His hands again made their way to her bra-strap in hopes of not getting distracted this time. With luck, he found it quickly, and with the tenderness of his work, he made to remove it with a resounding snap. He moaned into Yuri’s chest as he slipped off her bra.

“Quick and easy.” He said as he held her breasts, his head nuzzled into her cleavage as she repressed a moan.

As much as she wanted to let herself get caught up in Otonashi’s lips and hands, Yuri had to get Hinata’s pants off. Their tension mounting, the three of them were still as she pulled down the zipper of his trousers, all of them watching it with hungry eyes.

Suddenly, Otonashi sat up, surprising both of his partners as he pinned Hinata down. Not even bothering for any further play, he removed Hinata’s pants and boxers in a single go, his mouth quickly encircling Hinata’s flesh.

“Ah!” he screamed, the first touch to his manhood since their first time in what felt like so long ago. Otonashi was brutal with his speed and dexterity as his mouth slipped up and down and again, cupping Hinata’s balls and kneading the velvet in his fingers.

“Fuck. You don’t know how much I want you, Hideki. I need…” he paused for breath, gulping down another moan.

“I need you inside of me.”

Yuri took a double-take as she was caught by surprise. “You’re a bottom?” she asked, amazed. “I thought-”

“You said it yourself, Yuri.” Otonashi remarked with a grin. “You have to adapt. And right now I know exactly what I want.” He said as he rolled onto his back, bringing Hinata on top of him. “I know it was strange last time, Hideki, I know things moved so fast, but… I want to do things differently this time.”

Of course Hinata was taken aback. This was Otonashi they were talking about, the man who could change Yuri’s mind, the man who was able to rally so many people behind him… to think that he liked taking it up the ass.

Hinata couldn’t be happier as he grabbed his wrists. “Don’t gotta tell me twice.” He said as he kissed Otonashi, their chests colliding together in a passionate wave. “I live to please.” He snickered, rubbing his member against Otonashi’s shivering thigh. Otonashi was helpless as he felt it run so close to where he wanted it most.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Hinata breathed, “Yuri… prep him.”

Yuri didn’t even blink as she made her way to them. “You better thank God I clipped my nails this morning,” she said as she planted her mouth on Otonashi’s nipple, her finger gently pressing into his core.

“ _Mmm_ ,” Otonashi was helpless not to love it as he clenched and unclenched his fists. “Fuck, Yuri.”  She added another finger and scissored them together and apart, thrusting deep inside of him as she lapped at his open and inviting neck.  Finally, with her two fingers, she pair them together and thrust them quickly against his most sensitive place.

“Ah!” he cried as she hit the bundle of nerves that drove him wild. She couldn’t help it as she gripped his member.

“Fuck!” he screamed as though at an open wound. “T-too much! I’m gonna come! Screw the third finger, I need you _now_.” He said as he crossed his legs behind Hinata, patting his foot against his butt as a final signal of _do it fucking now_. Yuri took the hint and let Hinata do his work.

 “Impatient, much? Then again, so am I.” Hinata sighed as he gripped Otonashi’s thighs. Without further conversation, Hinata aligned his member at Otonashi’s entrance, looking into his eyes for a final confirmation.

“Do it.” Otonashi panted, rolling his hips.

“Yes, sir,” Hinata said in compliance as he began to enter Otonashi’s core. They moaned as the head of Hinata’s member filled him, Hinata repressing the urge to shove it all in at once. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, Hinata worked himself inside until he was burrowed in to the hilt. He wrapped his arms around Otonashi as he breathed a little easier. “Tell me… when I can move.” He breathed as Otonashi returned the embrace. But Otonashi couldn’t hear him with the pleasure that was consuming him, his eyes closed at the explosive sensation of becoming whole.  

A moment passed, followed by another as the pair laid together with heavy breaths, Hinata inside of his lover and waiting for the call to move. Yuri couldn’t help but palm her womanhood at the sight.

“Okay,” Otonashi finally said. “You can move.” Without a moment’s hesitation, Hinata gently removed himself half of the way and thrust back inside, making Otonashi moan at the smooth pace he was setting. After trying different fractions, intervals, Hinata was able to thrust completely in and out, Otonashi completely powerless against the strength of it all.    

For a moment, all Hinata could do was lay his head against Otonashi’s neck and thrust to his body’s content. In and out, in and out, languid and smooth to reduce his lover to a hot, sopping mess. The sweat that dripped from their bodies was a sight in itself, Otonashi clawing at Hinata’s back and trying to stifle his embarrassingly loud moans. Hinata looked up at Yuri, and with a grin, took pause. In at the hilt, he stayed still for a moment as he made her turn bright red.

“Looks like we did it again, love. We’re leaving her out.” He snickered. “Get the fuck over here, Yuri.” Hinata called as her womanhood trembled. Hinata pulled Otonashi’s legs over his shoulders and invited her between them, Yuri taking a seat upon Otonashi’s sweat-slicked abdomen.

Otonashi looked up at her, and with a grin, his hands made their way to her hips. “Looks like we’ve got another offender. Why are you not naked? Take off the panties, Yuri.”

She looked at him, blushing and confused. “What about my skirt?” she asked as his fingers snaked closer to her core.

“Leave it. I’m the kinda guy who can appreciate a good skirt.” Otonashi said with a grin, pressing two of his warm fingers to her clothed entrance. She stifled a moan.

Without much warning, his fingers made their way to Yuri’s panties, inviting her to take them off. She raised her hips in compliance as he shirked them off.

“Looks like you’re not wearing these again.” He said as he held them in his hands. “Wetter than Dolly Parton’s Splash Country.” He said with a laugh.

“Shut up,” she said as she narrowed her eyes. “And if you had any balls, you’d get this show on the fucking road!” She said as she palmed his shoulders, leaning down to meet his eyes as Hinata started his thrusting once more.

“Oh, I have balls.” He remarked with a sharp roll of his hips. “And you’re about to see what they’re made of.” He said as he kissed her hard. He took her wrist in his hand and danced across the underside with his heated thumb. The fingers of his other hand made their way to her clit. She couldn’t hold back the moan that was forming in her throat. 

“I don’t need any fucking foreplay, slut.” Yuri said as she grabbed the hand that was massaging her clit. “When I said get this show on the road, I meant fucking _do it_!” With that, Yuri rose her hips as Otonashi readied his member. In one thrust, he was sheathed inside of her, the head of her vagina tightening around him in the best of places.

“Oh, fuck.” He cried as he closed his eyes. The feeling of Hinata’s continued thrusts and Yuri’s quivering womanhood were overwhelming his senses as he couldn’t figure out which direction to thrust. He finally settled on up.

Yuri moaned as he rose his hips, meeting her thrusts as Hinata’s fingers clawed at Otonashi’s hips. “Fuck,” he yelled.

Yuri rode him as Hinata filled him, the two working in perfect motion to please him.

“I-” Otonashi tried to speak. “I’m gonna-” Hinata thrust harder and Yuri bounced higher as his balls tightened and his muscles clenched.

“I’m gonna come- Oh, God, I’m close!”

Yuri hopped off of him at his cries, kissing him softly. “Show, don’t tell.” She chided as she took Otonashi’s member in her hand, working it quickly with her skilled fingers, kneading the head in a way that made his toes curl and his box clench tighter against Hinata’s encroaching flesh.

“Yuzuru,” Hinata finally said. “Come for me,” he thrust faster, harder, the desire to completely satisfy himself and his lover consuming him.  “Let’s go together.” He moaned in his ear as he too began to feel that tight coil of heat in his abdomen, spreading out across his form. Harder, faster they fell together as their hearts pounded in their chests, taken by the gratification of friction between their bodies. It was the tightest pleasure in the world, and they were helpless not to love it. And finally, as Otonashi’s body grew tighter around Hinata’s flesh, the pair crossed through their climax together, a splash of cool cream covering Otonashi’s chest and Yuri’s hand, to which the girl voiced her satisfaction. Hinata’s member burst at the sight of the erotic display—that chest covered in cream, Otonashi’s pleasure-filled eyes, the red of his chest and shoulders and he _couldn’t take it_. Burrowed deep inside of the other man, he released his seed with a heightened moan of finality.

They held each other close, arms around as they fought to regain their composure and slow the beat of their pacing hearts. The sweat that beaded across their skin was the greatest evidence of their love, Yuri observing a drop as it fell from the curve of Hinata’s back. Hinata, atop Otonashi’s chest, finally worked up the stamina to look up at his lover, whose eyes were filled to the brim with satisfaction and warmth. It was as though he were falling in love all over again. It was then that Hinata knew that this routine—the glide of their bodies as they came together—was something of which he could never grow tired. He couldn’t help himself as he whispered “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he replied to his lover’s ear with his honeysuckle sweetness. Yuri looked on with loving eyes, appreciating even more the romance that she had created with her scheming brain. She always had been a woman who chalked up circumstance to her own accomplishments, but today, there wasn’t a doubt in her mind that she was an integral part of their ecosystem. And as though they caught onto her off-chance glances, the boys realized that there was still work to be done.

Much work indeed.

“Looks like we still need to repay a few favors. Isn’t that right, Yuzuru?”

Otonashi gave a wry smile at the suggestion, looking back at the girl whose features were still stained with the desire of unreached mountains. Luckily for her, the boys knew how to take care of _that_. “Absolutely…”

With a grunt, Hinata pulled out of his lover as gently as he could, Otonashi making a displeasured noise at the action. The pair looked upon her as an artist to an unfinished painting, as one which required their handiwork. It was her perfect fantasy.

Carefully, Otonashi rose to his knees, turning to Yuri as he brushed the hair out from her eyes. “We do owe you, after all.”  He chuckled.

He took her lips carefully into his own, his hands gently caressing her upper arms as she moaned into his skilled mouth. He bit at her bottom lip and he grazed his tongue against her own. His hands fixed upon her back as he smirked against her lips. He released her for oxygen as he descended downward, his lips brushing past the red of her neck as she moaned carefully against the sensation. He smiled against her skin as his hand came against her breast, gently caressing it in his palm as the other man came up behind him.

Hinata placed himself beside of Otonashi, taking Yuri’s lips in his own as his fingers danced across her abdomen, descending lower until

“Ah!” she cried as they entered her womanhood, gently moving in and out. She couldn’t help the motion of her hips as she thrust against his fingers, Otonashi’s lip descending upon the perked bud of her breast, suckling with a stimulating hum as she moaned again.

He laughed as he nibbled at her earlobe, his hot breath against it. “Mmm,” he moaned against her ear as his pace quickened only just.

“You’re so warm, Yuri… I might just have a go at you,” Hinata chuckled.

“Is she now?” Otonashi quipped with a laugh against her breast. “Warmer than me?”

“Almost.” He said. “She’s so warm and inviting, Yuzuru. Maybe you should show her a good time…” He chuckled with that air of seduction.

“Well, she seemed to like it before,” Otonashi added. “Maybe I will…But I’m not ready just yet…” he breathed as he descended lower. “I wouldn’t mind getting to know her a little better.”

Hinata released her as he took Otonashi’s mouth, the pair sharing in each other’s excitement. Otonashi moaned against his mouth. “God, you taste like me,” he finally said. “I could do you right now with how hot that is.” He admitted.

“I think we should help her get off first. Don’t you think?” Hinata laughed.

“Of course. I’m a man of my word. And I intend to live up to that word.” He said as he reached as low as Hinata’s fingers. Otonashi took his wrist, gently removing them from her core as he kissed them. He lapped at the juices which spread across his wet fingers. With a devious grin, Otonashi took his lovers fingers and burrowed them once again into Yuri’s core, her tight womanhood trembling against them.  

“Oh, God,” Yuri cried against her hand which tried to stifle her embarrassingly loud moans.  

Hinata couldn’t hide his laughter. “Jeez, Yuri,” He said against her mouth. “You sound like you’re in a porno.”

“Not like I can _help_ it, you know,” she said breathlessly, indignantly. “You two are b-better at this than I expected.”

“Just because we’re gay for each other doesn’t mean we can’t go down on a girl.” Otonashi laughed.

Yuri’s blush grew four shades darker at the remark. “B-but you haven’t-”

“We’ve only just started, Yuri,” Otonashi whispered seductively, spreading her legs as he coerced her to lay down. “We have our bargain, right?” and with that satisfactory grin, Otonashi finally hit his mark.

“Oh, _Fuck_!” Yuri cried as Otonashi’s skilled tongue caressed the insides of her womanhood, his hands rubbing at her clit as he burrowed as deep as he could go.

Hinata took her mouth and imitated Otonashi’s ministrations with his tongue. He swallowed her cries as she thrust helplessly against them, Otonashi’s other hand making its way to cup her ass, his finger brushing against the small of her back as he pushed her womanhood closer to his mouth, bent on getting his tongue as deep inside of her as he could.

Hinata took her right breast into his mouth, placing his fingers into her mouth and without even the smallest command she began to suck upon them. She moaned against those fingers as she bucked harshly against his tender mouth.

He moaned his satisfaction as he supported her thrusts with his hands, working all through her moist cavern with his hot, talented mouth. She cried to the god she hoped to exist how much she wanted to come. And with how well Otonashi was doing, it would be a short trip indeed.

Hinata removed her fingers, wanting to hear her moan again, passionate and unabashed in the way that made his manhood stir. And just like that, she was howling in pleasure, thrusting unapologetically as she finally worked up the ability to speak again.

“I-I’m gonna… I’m gonna…!”

“Show… don’t tell. Remember?” Otonashi asked, taking a quick reprieve. “How bad do you want it, Yuri?”

“You don’t even fucking _know_ , Otonashi” she said, trying to find that delicious friction again.

He looked into her eyes. “Call me Yuzuru.”

“Yuzuru.”

“Call my name,” he said, kissing just above her clit.

“ _Yuzuru_ ,” and with that, he descended upon her again, intent on finishing his business.

“Yuzuru!”

He could feel it coming from the way her walls trembled around his tongue, from the heat that grew only hotter as his hands replaced themselves on her ass to help in her thrusts. He grasped them in his hands as he braced himself.

“ ** _Ahhhh!!_** ” The pool of heat finally exploded around his lips as she came with a shout. She slumped over, her body sated and spent as she tried to control her breathing.

After she rode out her orgasm, Otonashi wiped his lips with a catty smile. “Would you like another?” he asked. “I think that we have a little more… _business_ left to settle…If you catch my drift,” Otonashi remarked as his arousal reawakened. Even at just the sight of it, Hinata’s own member stirred.

“A-already?” Yuri asked in disbelief.

Otonashi shrugged his shoulders. “I guess sex is better when you’re dead.” He said as he reached for Hinata’s member, massaging it lightly in his hand as he kissed him. Hinata moaned in his mouth as he reached for Otonashi’s manhood. Otonashi released his mouth.

“I guess now you taste like both of us, Hideki.” He said as he wiped a little of Yuri’s come from his boyfriend’s mouth.

“I guess so.”

“Now then… I think that we have a prior obligation to fill.” Otonashi remarked as he eyed her with lust.

“You mean-”

“As you told us, Yuri… You’ve got room for two.”   He said as he aligned himself at her entrance. “May I?” he asked, a touch of pre-come leaking from the tip.

Yuri was breathing heavily at the prospect. Surely, it was mostly talk at the beginning. All of the hitting, the swearing, everything became even more real than that as Otonashi readied himself to enter her. “Do it,” she said softly.

With a smile, he inserted himself to the tip, Hinata watching on with hungry eyes. As his eyes closed with the sheer gratification, he fully sheathed himself inside of her.

“How does that feel?” he grunted. “Do I feel good?”

“Y-yeah.”

He chuckled. “Would you like another?” He eyed Hinata as he grasped his member again, desperately awaiting the act of them entering her together.

After a moment, Yuri silently nodded, prompting Otonashi to guide Hinata’s member to her core alongside his Own. This was the first time that Hinata had ever experienced the pleasure of anyone aside from Otonashi, let alone from a girl. That was a fact that Otonashi certainly realized.

“This is your first time being inside of her like this.” he said. “So?”

“Ah, Fuck,” was about all Hinata could say. “Mmm!”

“Took the words right outta my mouth!” Otonashi said with revived vigor, sliding out and thrusting in again, making both of his partners groan at the friction. Again and Hinata was at a loss for what to do with himself.

“F-fuck! I-I’m not gonna last, Yuzuru,” he admitted.

Otonashi took pause, looking at Hinata tenderly. “I can do everything. Come if you need to.” And with that remark, Otonashi set a breath-taking pace, in and out and again and again, driving Hinata and Yuri mad with how well he was performing. The slide of their members together had Hinata running out of oxygen, while even the feeling of them inside of her made Yuri’s entire body tremble with want.

“More,” she breathed. “H-Hideki,” she finally got out. “I’m already getting close. Y-you should move, too.”

“Lady has a point, Hideki,” Otonashi added. “That’d be fucking hot.”

“Yeah,” Hinata agreed as he gently began to move. Otonashi wasn’t impressed.

“Come on, Hideki! Put your _back_ into it!”

With a firm slap on the ass, Hinata moaned as loud as he ever had, that harsh act only adding to his carnal desire to thrust without abandon. His pace, to their surprise, was even faster. With that in mind, Otonashi began to thrust alongside him, the pair’s members harshly sliding against each other as Yuri moan in escalation. The boys locked hands as they, too, neared their climax.

“Ah, Godd _amn_! You boys are fucking fantastic!” Yuri cried as she tried to return their thrusts, pumping her hips up without finesse as she drew closer to her peak. “F-faster! I’m gonna-”

“H-hey, Yuri?” Otonashi asked breathlessly as he tried to contain an ill-timed chuckle. “Whose dick is bigger?”

“Shut the fuck up, Yuzuru!” Hinata and Yuri cried in unison.

“Not gonna tell me?”

“No, it’s _definitely_ yours.” Hinata finally said, his voice hoarse with the energy he was putting into his hips. “Yeah, that’s it, Yuri. Keep it tight for us!”

“Oh, Fuck!” she cried again.  

“I-I’m about there!” Otonashi yelled. “Hideki… H-help me along. Do it _now_.” Hinata didn’t even have to be told twice, didn’t even need direction as he gave Otonashi’s ass a firm and resounding slap.

And with that, Otonashi’s member swelled as he cried out, clutching Hinata’s hand as his back arched, his seed spilling into her womb.

“M-me too, I’m gonna bust!” Yuri cried. Otonashi, his member still sheathed within her, mouthed at her nipple, his hand massaging her other breast.

“Never heard a girl say that before!” Hinata said as his balls tightened, that coil about to come loose. “H-here we go!”

“ ** _AHHHHH_**!” Yuri roared, her womanhood coming harshly around their flesh. Hinata trembled at the height of her pleasure, his member continuing to pump inside of her.

“Come on, Hideki,” Otonashi whispered into his ear. “Come for us,” and with the lightest breath against his neck, Hinata finally cried out as his member swelled within her. Otonashi caught him as he went slack, his breath ragged.

When Hinata finally came to, Otonashi looked at him with a proud smirk. “You _screamed_.” 

 “Did I?” Hinata asked, the amusement in Otonashi's eyes impressing him. He couldn't help it as his eyes moved to Otonashi's prominent collarbones. 

“Of course you did,” Yuri remarked, knocking the man out of his stupor. “But I didn’t think you’d _black out_. That’s pretty hot, to be honest.”

“I blacked out?” He asked, realizing that Yuri had already started dressing herself.

“Well, it _is_ Hideki. He’s not exactly a conventional lover.”

“True.”

“Wait! How long was I out?”

Otonashi looked at the clock on the wall as he put his arm into the sleeve of his white dress shirt.  
“Maybe five minutes? You weren’t out for too long. Anyway, Yuri,” he changed the subject. “I guess now you’re not going to show the video?”

“That’s what we agreed to.” She confirmed.

It took Hinata a moment to realize what they were talking about, but when it hit him, it _really_ hit him. “Wait! So you mean that’s the reason we did this? _That_ was the bargain?”

“Pretty much.” Yuri admitted. “Girls’ Dead Monster wouldn’t be nearly as efficient as amateur porn, so I figured it would serve as a great distraction for getting meal tickets.”

“ _Really_?” Hinata said in disbelief. “Oh, no. _No_ ,” he wagged his finger. “This is not how it’s gonna work.”

“What do you mean, Hideki? She said she wouldn’t show the tape. Aren’t you happy?”

“Of course not!” he said like the others were crazy. “You guys talked about this grandiose deal with a dominatrix and played it so far up I felt like a hooker! And I fucking loved it! You don’t know how much that gets me going! And now you’re saying that it was all for a stupid _sex tape_?”

“I thought it was obvious.” Otonashi said, fixing his tie. “We mentioned the tape when we first came in.”

“That was an invitation!” Hinata refuted. “Chalking all of this up to blackmail is ridiculous. You guys made this… _brilliant_ scenario and convinced me to do a _three-way_ , and now you’re saying that it was about some shitty tape?”

“So what are you suggesting, Hinata?” So she was back to ‘Hinata.’ “I’ll get rid of it, so what’s the problem?” Yuri asked, leaning against the desk as she put on her shoes.

“The problem is that the scenario is ruined.”

“I dunno, I think blackmail’s pretty hot.” Yuri commented. “Especially when it obstructs a committed relationship.”

“That’s what I thought, too.” Otonashi agreed. “I mean, closet whore having sex with two pseudo-gay guys by threatening them? Pretty hardcore.”

“Yeah. I put a lot of thought into this, so I thought you’d be a little more appreciative.” Yuri quipped with a huff. “So what would you do differently?” She crossed her arms in that Yuri sort of way.

Now that they had explained themselves a little better, Hinata somewhat knew where they were coming from.

“You’ve got me curious, Hideki. How _would_ you make that better?” Otonashi asked, raising an eyebrow.

Then, as though it were the easiest solution in the universe, Hinata spoke.

“Wait.” He started. “What if we start with adulterous blackmail… and take it _further_?”

“Further?” They asked.

“You don’t get it, yet?” he sighed in exasperation. “I’m saying that you need to show the tape!”

“What!” The pair asked, confused at his solution.

“I-I thought that you would be mortified at it, Hideki. What’s that about?” Otonashi asked with a panicked tone.

“You wouldn’t live that down. And this is the _afterlife_. That shit never goes away.” Yurippe added, trying to knock some sense into him.

“Exactly!”

The pair looked on, almost as though they were in a daze, waiting for Hinata to justify his answer.

Hinata took a breath. “It’s easier than you think. Yuri,” he started. “What would be the most despicable thing that someone could do after they blackmail someone?”

“I dunno, what?”

“Going back on their word! Just imagine the spite and depravity of it! If you make someone go through everything—all of the sex, eating you out, giving you so much of their time to keep you quiet, and before they know it, they lost their purity _and_ their reputation!”

“Making the whole thing pointless!” Otonashi yelled, struck with the revelation.

“That’s…” Yuri paused, “… _Brilliant_!”

“What!” Otonashi yelled.

“That sounds exactly like something I would do!” She cried, alight with a villainous glee that made Otonashi fearful of what the hell she was going to do.

“Doesn’t it though?” Hinata asked in agreement.

“Hideki… are you sure about this?” Otonashi asked, placing his hand firmly on Hinata’s shoulder as he looked him straight in the eye.

The boys exchanged a look, and with a catty grin and all the certainty in the world, Hinata replied, “Don’t worry… I know what I’m doing,” and with that final remark, Otonashi simply had to trust him as Yuri made her way to the cafeteria.

Voices hoarse, eyes wide and lights dimly set, the cafeteria full of students was ablaze with hormones and a kick of self-deprecation. Yurippe looked on at the sight of it all, the hot, heart-throbbing chaos that was the undying power of homoeroticism. And with her binoculars fixated on a pair of boys, she watched them making love against the screened image of their previous encounter. It was depraved, it was disgusting, and by all means, it was villainous.

And none of them could be happier with the result.


End file.
